


Hold you when you sleep

by hazbanglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, MMAfighter!Harry, Top!Harry, UniStudent!Louis, bottom!Louis, i mean i like louis in sweaters and thats what i did, i still cant tag for shit, innocent!louis, louis likes to wear sweaters, protective!harry, this is just too cute, yehey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The thing is, their anniversary is coming up and Louis doesn’t have anything to give to Harry. Harry would think it okay but for Louis it's not okay, never ever okay.  He and Harry have been dating for almost three years and Louis hasn't ever given Harry a present.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or It's Harry and Louis' 3rd anniversary and Louis finally has a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold you when you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> so *coughs* i supposedly need to post this by december last year but i was busy. this is for the bottom!louis exchange fic.
> 
> this is for [alex](http://solojerk.tumblr.com/) and [lynxh](http://soulflares.tumblr.com/) and here is the prompt:
> 
> Okay so ignore that half written message you got... but i was trying to say that i want a prompt where harry and louis are together and people think that harry is tough outside the ring because hes a famous mma fighter but hes actually super whipped out lou and he calls him baby and sweetheart and spoils him to death. Lou is a college student and hes shy booksmart and innocent so when harry comes home for their anniversary louis finally wants to give his virginity to him omg super fluff ugh ([x](bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/64723841782/okay-so-ignore-that-half-written-message-you-got-but)) 
> 
> i change the plot a little bit cause i forgot it and it's too late to change the story so yeah... 
> 
> a big shoutout to [mc](http://boyfriendswhoboyfriend.tumblr.com/) for editing this, you are my girl
> 
> ~pezza :) xx

                Harry smirks as his opponent groans and collapses in the middle of the ring with pain.

                "One, two, three…" Harry wipes his forehead as the referee starts to count. His opponent looked really helpless when Harry hit his jaw with an uppercut.

                "Ten!" The crowd goes wild, shouting Harry’s name. Harry smiles a little as his opponent's team rushes in to help the poor guy, pouring some water on his bloody face.

                Harry would smile a little bigger if Louis, his boyfriend, was here to support his last fight before the championship, but Louis is so busy doing his school work that he almost forgets to sleep. Harry, being the angel he is, persuaded Louis to take a break for the day to sleep but Louis just gave Harry that cute pout and reminded him that he was going to watch Harry’s fight today.  However, he was T.K.O after Harry massaged his shoulders.

                "One more and we could win the trophy again." Harry snaps out of his thoughts and turns around to see his fellow mate and manager, Liam, smiling at him like the proud father he is.

                Harry rolls his eyes before taking the towel out of Liam’s hands and wiping his face.

                "Liam, I've won that trophy two years in a row."

                Liam just shrugs and Harry puts the bloody towel on his shoulder, jumping out of the ring. He waves at the few people who are cheering for his next win.

                This is so nice, so nice that he doesn't want to quit boxing until he is weak, because MMA is one of the reasons why he is alive, the number one reason being Louis Tomlinson.

                Harry goes straight to the shower to remove the sweat and blood from his face, getting ready before going to the last conference before the championship.

~

  
                “You're about to win your third trophy, how do you feel, Mr.Styles?” a reporter asks Harry. He sits down at the conference and the questions start to flow.

                "I feel alive," Harry smiles. "Winning the trophy for the fourth time is a very rare thing to happen, since this is MMA and there are new fighters who are stronger than me."

                "How do you keep your body in condition?" a new reporter asks.

                "Like I always say, I work out regularly, I eat healthy food and avoid drinking too much."

                "Harry, for you being an openly gay MMA fighter, we all know about your boyfriend, Louis. My question is that since all MMA fighters are tough, are you also tough on the outside with and without Louis?"

                Only a few people know that Louis is Harry’s soft spot. When they had started to talk about Louis, Harry would turn into this fourteen-year old with a crush, not a twenty-four-year old MMA fighter.

                "People don't know me that much," Harry stated. "So if I'm an MMA fighter that doesn't mean that I'm always tough.  All I can say is that I'm very over-protective of Louis,  but there are some people that are very different on the inside and on the outside. ‘Don't judge the book by its cover' goes the saying."

                Harry actually smiles at that. And he is sure that his statement will be in the front pages tomorrow.

~

  
                Harry opens the door to their quiet house and smiles, seeing Louis on the couch in his own sweater that is too big for him. Harry actually coos at how cute Louis is, curled into a ball on their couch.

                "Boo." Harry shakes Louis, who groans and just nuzzles into the leather. Harry sighs, scooping the smaller boy in his arms and taking him to their bedroom.

                Louis weighs nothing in his arms because of how much time he spends at the gym. Louis always likes to argue with Harry when he tries to carry him (“I'm fat,” Louis says, pinching his thighs. “Why are you even with me while there are so many models who are drooling over you?”).

                Harry just sighs and says that he thinks- no, Harry knows that Louis is perfect for him.

                Harry and Louis have been together for almost two years. He can still remember when Louis was a freshman at Manchester University and he was a senior.

                Louis was very lost at that time; the place was huge and the map that the administrator had given him was very useless because he didn't read maps.

                He was about to give up when he had seen a boy in a varsity jacket with curly hair walking towards him.

                "Need help?" The stranger had asked and Louis would've said no but when he saw the ID of the stranger (‘Harry Styles, Senior’) he hadn't been able to say no.

                "Yeah," Louis had gulped and blushed. Harry had a very beautiful face and no, this hadn't been love at first sight (well, maybe a little).

                "Your class?"

                "English Lit."

                "What are you taking?" Harry had asked.

                "Drama," Louis had said.

                "How is drama related to English Literature?"

                "I don't know," Louis had shrugged.  Harry had thought Louis had looked so cute that day.

                Of course, Harry being the ‘good’ Samaritan he was, had shown Louis to his English Literature class since his own class had been near the building.

                After a few weeks of Harry hunting for Louis' number, he begged Zayn to get Louis' number because Harry had been too scared of rejection. Harry texted Louis after finding out Louis’ number, asking him out and Louis had quickly said yes. The rest had been history.

                Harry takes off his clothes except for his boxers because that scares Louis to death. Harry ruffles his curls before looking at the clock, 20:59, too early to be sleeping. But since Louis has been sleeping since morning, he doesn’t have anything to do.

                Harry pulls Louis into his arms and spoons him. He hears Louis sigh before turning so he is facing Harry’s naked chest, cuddling closer to Harry. Harry could die a happy man.

 

~

                The thing is, their anniversary is coming up and Louis doesn’t have anything to give to Harry. Harry would think it okay but for Louis it's not okay, never ever okay.  He and Harry have been dating for almost three years and Louis hasn't ever given Harry a present.

                He likes rant to Zayn about how hopeless he is when it comes to giving gifts: he either gives the wrong gift or sometimes the gift gets destroyed by itself.

                Louis hasn't given anyone a gift since he was in high school. He can still remember the time he gave his friend Stan a bat, and he ended up hurting himself and had to go to the E.R.  It still makes Louis cringe to this day.

                Louis sighs, looking at the piles of books in front of him before he picks up a book that he's reading and covers his face with it.  He sighs loudly: Louis Tomlinson has a complicated life. His life has been a rollercoaster ride since he came out, and when Harry told the world Louis was his boyfriend, it was like he was on a rodeo ride where he needed to hold on to the rope tightly or else he would fall.

                “Boo.”

                Louis closes his eyes a bit before wiping his head and seeing his lovely boyfriend holding some KFC since he was too busy to cook and Louis would have most likely set the flat on fire. Louis smiles at Harry as the curly headed boy leans down and kisses Louis' cheeks, making Louis hum.

                Harry sets down the KFC on their dining room table before he lays down next to Louis, who is still surrounded by stacks of books.

                “Why don’t you take a break?” Harry whispers in Louis' ear, big hands massaging Louis' small shoulders.

                Louis groans before shaking his head, grabbing the book he's been reading since the morning.

                “I can’t,” Louis says, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. “Exams tomorrow and I can't fail this one.”

                “Oh, Lou,” Harry says under his breath. “Eat a bit, yeah?” Louis shakes his head and is interrupted by his growling stomach, making the younger boy blush.

                Harry smiles sweetly at his boyfriend before clearing the sofa of books and carrying Louis so he can sit down. Harry grabs the KCF take-out, opens the Styrofoam container, and feeds Louis.

                “Here comes the airplane,” Harry coos, making Louis giggle.  He opens his mouth and lets Harry put the spoon inside of him. Harry really likes spoiling Louis a lot, which is one of the secrets that his fans and the media don’t know about.

                “Shouldn’t the airplane taste like metal?” Louis giggles at his corny joke and Harry just smiles at him.

                “You and your corny jokes.”

                “Hey!” Louis protest and pouts. “I'm not the one who knocks on the door to ask how an octopus goes to war.”

                Harry would probably attack Louis if he wasn't in love with him. “Well, you love my knock knock jokes.”

                “No I don’t.”

                “You do.”

                “No.”

                “Yes.”

                “No.”

                “Yes. Say no one more time and you are banned from borrowing my clothes.” Louis is about to say ‘no’ but Harry beats him to it. Louis literally uses Harry’s clothes every day since Harry graduated and it’s just that Harry’s clothes are so much nicer than his.

                Louis pouts harder before sighing as an another ‘airplane' crashes into his mouth,  munching happily because Harry loves him and he loves Harry.

 

~

                “Fuck.” Harry bites his lip as he comes in his palm and on his stomach. Harry swears to god that he hasn’t gotten  laid for almost three years with Louis because Louis is a virgin Mary. Not that Harry wants to cheat on Louis because he is horny as shit.

                Two years ago, he remembers how he tried to rim Louis but sadly, Louis had squeaked and may or may not have slapped Harry a bit and said, "I'm a virgin."

                Harry sighs, taking some tissues and wiping off his own come and throwing it in the bin. He still has hormones like a teenager, always wants to have sex, but the bad news is that he can't because Louis is scared of losing his virginity, at least for now.

                It’s not like Harry is ready to leave Louis just because the younger boy doesn’t want to have sex with him. Louis is the most perfect boyfriend Harry could have ever asked for, unlike his exes where he couldn't see a bright future with them, but with Louis, he can see a very bright future.

                Louis has a passion for acting. Louis has always told Harry that he has been acting since he was little (and Harry may or may not have googled Louis' name and watched little Louis act [which was too cute by the way]).

                Sometimes, Louis acts so innocently, it makes Harry wants to wreck him.  He wants to see him wincing underneath him, begging to get fucked hard...that image always leaves Harry with a massive boner and he has to excuse himself to go to the bathroom while Louis looks at him with wide eyes, his head tilted and asking why.

                Harry answers that he has too pee or he needs to wash his hands (But really, he can never fool Louis because, who pees for fifteen minutes anyways?).

                Harry looks at the time and curses under his breath. He was about to pick Louis up from his exams but thanks to the visuals, he got hard and he had to wank. Harry pulls up his pants and pulls out his phone to text Louis:

Harrypie (15:43):  
Heyyyyy, I’ll be late picking you up, I did some things. X

Boo (15:43):  
It’s alright, Haz! I just got out and Uni is not that far away! Be safe. Xoxo

                Harry sighs in relief and thanks everything around him for having Louis as his boyfriend. He doesn’t want to deal with some boy who can't accept him being late even one second.

                Harry buckles up his seat and drives towards Manchester University and he thanks god again for not getting arrested for over-speeding too many times.

 

~

                “Boo,” Harry whispers in Louis' ear, making the smaller boy jump from his seat and whip his head around to look at his boyfriend with a dimpled smile and shiny eyes.

                “Are you trying to kill me?” Louis asks, holding his heart but still smiling at Harry. Harry kisses his nose and grabs Louis’ bag.

                He can feel paparazzi following them but he doesn’t give a shit; all he can focus on is LouisLouisLouis.

                “How was your exam?” Harry asks, holding Louis’ smaller hand in his.

                Louis sighs. “It was hard,” he answers. “Why does school even exist, Haz?” Louis pouts and again, Louis looks so innocent that he almost gets a boner but he can't get a fucking boner in public.

                “I don’t know,” Harry says. “But if I were the prime minster, I'd tear down the whole school.”

                “But you are the prime minster,” Louis whispers. “The prime minster of my heart.”

                 Harry smiles down at his small boyfriend. Louis is just so sweet sometimes, and Harry wonders why Louis is with him. Harry is an MMA fighter while Louis is a Uni student who is anything but bitter.

                Harry treats Louis to Starbucks and buys Louis' favourite. They have a little small argument about who is going to pay but Harry kisses Louis on the mouth while giving the money to the cashier.

 

~

                Harry manhandles Louis to their flat. Louis fell asleep as Harry buckled him into his seat. Harry was about to start a conversation with him but he heard soft snoring at his side, and when he took a look, he saw Louis curled up into a ball, mouth open slightly and snoring. Harry giggled before pulling out his phone to take a picture of him.

                Harry likes to spoil Louis, a lot. That is his biggest secret of all; he would buy Louis anything he wants (even if it’s against his will). But to clear things up, no, he is not Louis’ sugar daddy and Louis is not his sugar baby. It’s just that he has too much money for himself (even though he gives some of his money to charity), that his bank account is swimming with zeros. It’s not like he can burn the money (If he could, he would have already done so). Harry owns too many expensive things and he still has a lot of money.

                So Harry decides to make Louis a bank account and fill it with half a million pounds (in case  something bad happens) and it is still growing because Harry puts some of his money in Louis’ account after he earns money from his fights. Louis was mad when Harry did that, but Harry explained to him that they might need it in the future, and since Harry is a lovable puppy, Louis forgave him the next day.

                Harry doesn’t care if he becomes broke because of the things he gives to Louis because Louis is priceless. Louis is one of the best things that has happened to him, and he can't risk losing Louis because he _loves_ Louis and he doesn’t want the thing he loves to disappear.

                Harry stops in front of their building and parks his car in the parking lot before scooping Louis up and bringing him into their penthouse.

                Louis and Harry decide to move in together since Louis couldn't stand living with his roommate who brought a different girl every night and fucked them until they screamed (Poor Louis, because that makes him go crazy and that’s the reason he couldn't sleep at night).  So they decided to move in together because they had been dating for a year so what was stopping them anyways?

                Harry removes Louis' pants and puts some sweatpants on him (Louis does not feel comfortable sleeping nude) before he strips down until he is in his boxers.  He spoons Louis and this time, Louis doesn't move.

 

~

                The days are counting down and Louis still doesn’t know what to give Harry for their anniversary. He wants to buy something for Harry even if it’s only a small thing, something memorable that Harry will never forget.

                Louis' job as a cashier at a bookstore only gives him an alright pay check, but it is enough to buy Harry a little gift. It is really hard to think of something for Harry, because even though they have been dating for almost three years, that doesn’t mean that Louis knows everything about Harry (Well, Louis knows Harry’s date of birth, his favourite colour and anything, really. Okay, he knows everything about Harry but doesn’t know what to give Harry).

                It’s Harry’s day off before his championship match. Harry was going to train more but since it’s almost Christmas, Harry decides to help Louis decorate their flat.

                Louis looks around their flat, which is covered with lots of different Christmas décor. This year the  theme colour is gold, and luckily, it was  easy enough for them to buy a gold Christmas tree and some ornaments.

                Harry decorates the ceiling because of how much taller he is compared to Louis (Louis pouts at Harry when the curly lad teases Louis about his height), but sometimes Harry just wants to see Louis struggle to put up the ornaments because it's just too cute and amusing to watch.

                “Boo, can you grab the Christmas tree?” Harry asks as he takes off his shirt because, even though it’s cold, Louis put the heater on high and it made the room hot which made Harry sweat as he put up the ornaments.

                 Louis bites his lips, seeing Harry’s wonder abs and his happy trail, (Louis likes to call it ‘Death March’ because of _that_ ) his tattoos glistening with sweat.

                “Like what you see babe?” Louis comes back to reality and flushes before grabbing the big box where the tree is.

                Louis is a virgin but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t get turned on by Harry’s hot hot hot body (Seriously, who doesn’t?). Louis' eyes go wide and an imaginary light bulb lights up on the crown of his head: he knows what he's going to give Harry for their anniversary.

 

~

                The crowd goes wild as Harry appears in the ring. Today is the day when Harry is going to win the cup again. He is ready to feel like a king again. It’s not like he is not the strongest among them all, but his opponent, Siva, is stronger than him and he doesn't want to T.K.O. in front of his boyfriend.

                Not that Louis cares if he wins or loses; all Louis wants is for Harry to be safe and vice versa.

                Louis always goes to Harry’s championship match, and he has never missed one. He always wants to be there to support Harry, as he wants Harry to know that he is there to support him. They would probably be sleeping on the streets if Harry wasn’t an MMA fighter (No, Louis is not using Harry for the fortune he gets when he fights).

                Harry likes it when Louis is there to support him (To be honest, Harry just likes to see Louis in his t-shirt). This is one of his biggest fights and he knows that Louis will do whatever it takes to watch Harry fight for the crown.

                Harry jogs around the ring, raising his fist, making the crowd go wild. He smirks before taking off his shirt and sitting on the small chair where his base is.

                “I know Mr.Loverboy is here,” Liam says, putting some gel under his eyes and forehead, “And I know you will do anything to win the crown for Louis.”

                Harry nods, opening his mouth and letting Liam put something to protect his teeth. “Listen here,” Liam says, “Siva is stronger than you. Based on my research and his last opponents, Siva just keeps attacking 'till the defence of his opponent becomes weak. The thing is, his opponents can't move because he is blocking the way.

                "I want you to run away from him and make sure you get his back and that’s where you attack him. He broke his back years ago, but they still let him fight because of how strong he is. There’s more chance of you winning when you attack his back.” Harry nods. Liam pats his back as the bell rings.

                This is it, the fight has begun.

 

~

                Louis is sitting near the ring: he is nervous. People says that Siva is stronger than Harry and that makes him nervous. What if Harry breaks some bones? What if Harry loses? What if what if what if.

                There are too many ‘What if's’ and Louis can't think straight. He can't risk Harry going to the hospital because he _loves_ Harry and it would be heartbreaking to see him fighting for his life.

                Louis admits that he loves going to Harry’s fights but he sometimes hates it. He doesn’t want to see Harry get beat up by his opponent (Even though Harry never loses). Everyone that they know, knows that Louis hates it when Harry’s face looks like a fucking balloon after a fight.

                The bell rings and he shivers. This is it. He gives Harry a little smile and a nod and Harry gives it back before his face turns into a frown and he gets into position. Harry looks really great in his boxers that his sponsor gave him, not to mention Louis will have a great view of his bulge (Seriously, his mind is not innocent).

                He winces as he hears a crack. He has his eyes closed because he can't look. He just cant. Would you open your eyes to see your boyfriend get beat up? No, you wouldn’t.

                But Louis is brave enough (no he is not) to open his eyes and he gasps. He looks at Harry who is standing and smiling, with his dimples deep while some paramedics are on the stage, collecting Siva from the floor who is close to crying from the pain.

                Louis looks at the replay and sees that Harry kicked Siva’s back and there’s the crack. Louis smiles as the referee raises Harry’s hands and gives Harry the trophy for the third time in a row. The crowd cheers and so does Louis.

                Harry spots Louis and ducks down to the stage and hugs Louis tight. “See, I won right?”

                Louis is very close – this close – to tears. He buries his head in Harry’s chest and says, “You know that I’m your worried boyfriend, right? When I heard a crack, I thought it was you but when I opened my eyes, it was Siva,” and that’s when he cries. God, this is embarrassing, Louis thinks.

                Harry smiles down at him and shushes him. “Boo,” Harry says, removing Louis from his chest and lifting Louis' chin with his index finger, “No matter what happens, I will always win for you, Louis.”

                Harry kisses Louis in front of the crowd, in front of the media. He can hear some 'awws' and some cheers. He doesn’t hear any ‘boo’s or complaints and that makes Harry very happy.

 

~

                The twenty-fourth of December is their anniversary and it is only two days away so Louis is going to tell Harry his plans. Harry is at a press conference after his fight three days ago. Harry's fight still seems like a blur to Louis, the fact that his boyfriend knocked out someone bigger and stronger than him.

                Louis is ready for their anniversary because his gift to Harry is the one thing he and the older lad will never forget.

                “I’m home, Boo,” Harry says, putting his coat on the coat hanger, revealing his plain white shirt. Louis was watching some reality show that he didn't even like because he was bored and had nothing to do.

                “Hazpoo,” Louis smiles, making a gesture that he wants a hug. Harry rolls his eyes a bit before sitting next to Louis on the couch and hugging the younger boy.

                Louis smells like strawberry and vanilla because of the new body wash Harry brought from Sweden. Louis' skin is so tan and soft, it’s making Harry want to touch Louis everywhere (and by everywhere, he means _everywhere_ ).

                “So,” Harry starts, “We will be flying to Barbados for our anniversary and your birthday tomorrow morning. I want you to pack a few things, Okay?”

                Louis smiles at Harry and nods. He can't tell Harry his plan because he is fucking nervous, geez, he is fucking nervous that Harry will laugh in his face because of his stupid idea and Louis doesn’t want that. So Louis just bites his lip and plays with his sweaters sleeves.

                Harry looks at Louis: he already knows Louis so well that he can read Louis’ body language, and Louis biting his lip and playing with his sweater sleeves means that he is nervous.

                “What is it, Boo?”

                Louis sighs, closing his eyes before opening them and looking up at Harry. “I, um, have something for you for our anniversary,” Louis says carefully.

                Harry smiles and kisses Louis’ head, “What is it, Lou?”

                Louis bites his lip, takes a deep breath and breaks his eye contact with Harry.

                “I’m ready,” he whispers. Harry almost doesn’t catch what he says but those two words take his breath away. Louis is giving his virginity to Harry on their anniversary.

                “Are you sure about that, Boo?” Harry asks, making sure that the younger lad is very sure about his decision. Louis’ virginity is a big deal for Harry because Louis is really a virgin, Louis hasn’t touched himself or touched anyone at all. Louis is clueless about sex sometimes and since it’s also Louis’ purity, Louis' virginity is very important to Harry.

                “Yeah,” Louis answers with his small voice. “I'm really sure and I’m ready for it.”

                “You know that I don’t care if you get me a present or not.”

                Louis breathes and looks at Harry, “I don’t care if you see it as a gift or not. I will give it to you because I love you and I trust you, Harry. I know I haven't given you any gifts for three years and we've talked that that's okay as long as I still love you.  I will give my virginity to you not as a gift, Harry, but as a thing that is memorable for you and I.

                "All I’m saying is that you don’t need to worry about me regretting giving my virginity to you. Do you want to know why Haz?”

                “Why?” Harry asks, very close to tears at Louis’ mini speech.

                “Because in the future, all I can see is you and I. Nothing more, nothing less,” Louis says, hugging closer to Harry. Harry wipes the corner of his eyes before bringing Louis’ face close to his.

                “I love you so much Louis,” Harry smiles wetly. “I love it that you trust me. I can't ask for a better boyfriend than you.”

                “Really?” Louis beams as Harry touches their foreheads together.

                “Yeah,” Harry says. “You are the best boyfriend a boy could ever ask for.” Harry rubs his nose to Louis’. It is very sweet; Harry and Louis will never forget this day.

 

~

                Harry and Louis have to fly off to Barbados at seven in the morning, which means they have to get up early so they can get there on time (Even though Harry has hired a private jet).

                Harry takes all of Louis' bags and assures the younger boy that he can do it by himself. Louis may or may not be drooling as he watches Harry’s biceps flex while carrying his bags that are full of accessories and things that he's going to use.

                Harry hired a yacht for them until the twenty seventh, only the two of them, for you know what. Harry also buys a new bottle of lube for them because the one that he has is almost empty, as he's been wanking almost every day.

                Louis really likes it in Barbados because it’s not hot or cold there. Barbados is a topical country that only has two season: wet and dry and Louis is more than fine with it.

                Louis looks around as the jet lands at the airport. It is chilly and he forgot his damn coat back in London. He shivers as a cold wind passes him, making him hold himself until he feels someone put a heavy coat on his shoulders, making him look up to see Harry smiling down at him and putting his arms around Louis’ shoulder over his leather coat.

                “Aren't you going to be cold?” Louis asks.

                “Nah,” Harry says, “It's alright. As long as my sun is not frozen 'cause that would leave me sad for days.” Louis beams at that: Harry just called him his fucking sun.

                Louis giggles and moves closer to Harry’ warmth. It’s nice having Harry’s arm around him. Harry is strong and muscular and he feels protected in Harry’s arms.

                “How did I become your sun?” Louis asks, still grinning at Harry.

                Harry just smiles and kisses Louis cheeks, “Because without you, my world would be dark.”

                Louis rolls his eyes at the cheesy pick up line but he is also flattered. Damn Harry Styles for being a charmer.

                “You and your pick up lines.”

                “Hey,” Harry protest as they arrive at the arrivals area that is crowded by paparazzi. Louis searches for Harry’s big hands and tangles them with his.

                Flashing lights and shutters are everywhere while Harry covers Louis because Louis really hates the attention he gets. It was a relief when people accepted them when they came out but Louis doesn’t like the fact that he is followed by paparazzi almost everywhere.

                There is a black SUV waiting for them and a guy that is as big as Harry opens the door for them. Louis lets out a small ‘thank you’ before the guy closes the door. Paparazzi are still there and they are crowding the car. The driver honks the horn and they move away from the car quickly while the car starts moving.

                Louis removes Harry’s coat and gives it to Harry. “You know, some paparazzi are really rude,” Louis says, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder as he starts to get sleepy.

                He hears Harry sigh and feels him playing with his fringe. “I know,” Harry says. “I can't believe they're putting me with Taylor Swift.”

                Louis laughs and hits Harry’s lap, “You are an idiot, you know that right?”

                “But I’m your idiot,” Harry says, intertwining their hands together. They fit like a puzzle, so perfect for each other. Harry is big, Louis is small, Harry is strong, Louis is soft, Harry can protect Louis and Louis can protect Harry. It's just cliché, that’s what Harry always says.

                Louis yawns and lets out a noise that sounds like a cat and it’s really cute. Harry smiles down at Louis before tapping his lap so Louis can sleep properly. Louis sighs before moving into Harry’s lap and closing his eyes as sleepiness takes over.

 

~

                Louis doesn’t know how he wakes up, but it must be because of the splashing of water in the sea or because of the indie music Harry is playing.

                It is chilly and warm at the same time and Louis likes it. He removes the soft duvet from his body before stretching his toes and walking to the deck where Harry is. Harry is looking at the blue sea and listening to ‘Do I Wanna Know’ by the Artic Monkeys and he looks like he is deep in thought.

                Louis walks quietly up to Harry and wraps his small arms around Harry’s waist. Harry looks over his shoulder and sees Louis behind him, nuzzling his back. Harry turns around and gives Louis a soft kiss on the crown of his head.

                “Good afternoon, princess.” Harry smiles down at Louis. “Sleep well?”

                Louis hums and cuddles closer to Harry. Harry is warm and so perfect. “I was really comfortable but then I woke up, I don’t really know why.”

                Harry moves Louis and puts his arms around Louis’ shoulder, kissing his head before looking at the perfect sunset in front of them.

                Harry leans down to face Louis and starts humming some song that Louis doesn’t know, but it's calming, he thinks.

                “What are you singing?” Louis whispers and Harry just stops humming. Louis closes his eyes, and maybe if he fell asleep again Harry would carry him.

                “Happily,” Harry smiles down at him, “Wrote it myself, just for you.” Louis is flattered: Harry just wrote a song for him.

                “I wanna hear it,” Louis says. “Make me fall asleep?”

                Harry nods, turning around as they walk silently to the master bedroom.  Harry pulls out his guitar that he rarely uses because of how busy he became since he became an MMA fighter.

                Louis arranges himself in the middle of the bed, laying down as Harry starts to strum the guitar. Louis sighs happily as Harry’s deep voice starts to sing. His eyelids start to droop before Harry gets to the chorus, and the last thing he hears is, ‘I just want it to be you and I forever’.

 

~

                Louis wakes up alone in the king bed again. It is probably morning because of how the soft rays hit his skin. He sits up, rubbing his eyes with his small fist as he looks at the empty space next to him. It is still warm and it’s the twenty-fourth of December and Louis knows it's the day.

                He is about to get up and look for Harry when someone opens the door. He sees Harry holding a tray with pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice; his favourite breakfast.

                “Good morning.” Harry smiles, placing the tray in Louis' lap and giving the smaller boy a kiss on the cheek. “Happy birthday and Harry anniversary.”

                Louis smiles at Harry, wondering how the fuck he got a boyfriend so perfect like him, “Thanks.”

                Harry sits on the empty side of the bed as Louis starts to eat the food that Harry cooked just for him. It is delicious, in fact, it is perfect. Louis moans when he takes a piece of the pancakes and starts pouring maple syrup and some butter on them and digging in.

                Harry watches in amusement as Louis eats his pancakes like a madman. Louis stops when he notices Harry is laughing. He turns to Harry, who just laughs harder.

                “You are too cute.” Harry smiles, wiping the side of his lips where a bit of maple syrup is dripping. Harry kisses Louis' cheeks before the younger boy continues to eat his pancakes.

 

~

                It's about to happen, Louis thinks. The sun is setting and Harry is away because he needed to take care of some things and Louis is a nervous wreck. What if Harry doesn’t like his body? What if Harry doesn’t get turned on? What if Harry is not satisfied?

                Those ‘What if' questions are eating him alive. Louis bites his lip as he looks at the sunset and Harry is still not back yet.

                What if Harry backed out? What if Harry is already running away? What if-, What if, Wh-

                “Are you okay, baby?” Louis jumps a little before he looks up and sees Harry behind him, holding his waist and cuddling him.

                “Y-yeah,” Louis stutters, “I’m fine.”

                Harry frowns, turning Louis around so the younger boy is facing him. “Is it about what we are about to do tonight?” Harry asks. “We can still wait. We're young.”

                Louis shakes his head and looks up at Harry’s shining eyes, “I’m ready tonight. It’s just that, I-Im nervous.”

                Harry just kisses Louis’ head, moving to Louis’ side and putting his arms around Louis’ shoulder. “You don’t need to think about that for now, love,” Harry says, starting to walk inside with Louis in his arms, “We still have a few hours before that, you need to relax.”

                Louis just looks up at Harry questioningly as they enter the dining room. Louis looks around and covers his mouth as he looks at his surroundings: scented candles are everywhere, lighting the room pale orange, rose petals cover the floor and a small circle table in the middle of the room holds a small candle.

                Louis kisses Harry’s cheeks, surprised at how fast Harry put this together for him without him noticing. “This is wonderful, Harry,” Louis admires, looking up at Harry with a lovely smile on his face.

                The older boy simply smiles down at Louis and captures his lips for a minute or two. “Come on, Lou.” Harry tugs at Louis’ arms to walk him to the small table. Louis just looks around him at how peaceful and beautiful everything looks.  Harry pulls out Louis' chair and Louis just blushes and takes his seat.

                 Harry sits down on the opposite chair and claps his hands twice before a waiter appears from nowhere with two dishes. The dish is a grilled medium steak and an Asian salad that Harry thinks is disgusting but Louis loves it.

                Louis smiles, taking the fork and stabbing the leafy vegetables, “This is the best, Harry.”

                Harry beams, cutting a little piece of steak and putting it in his mouth. He makes a mental note to compliment the chef tomorrow.  "Do you like it?"

                “I don’t like it, Harry,” Louis says, chewing some Asian lettuce, “I totally love this.” The waiter comes back with some white wine that Harry had ordered that is a score old and that his mother had also recommended.

                 The waiter pulls out two expensive wine glasses and pours some white wine in them. Harry thanks him as he takes a little sip from the wine and he has to say that it's delicious. Louis just looks at the wine glass, a little bit unsure about drinking it. He wants to be sober when he loses his virginity to the love of his life.

                "Take a sip, Lou," Harry says, putting his drink down and eating some more of the steak again.  "I know you want to be sober but it's not bad to take a little sip."

                Louis is still a bit unsure but he knows that Harry would never tell him a lie. Louis reaches out for the wine glass, pulling it up and looking at it, seeing some cold steam from the top of the wine glass. He then puts the tip of the wine glass to his lips, parting them as he takes a small gulp from the wine.  The wine is not bad at all.

                After the dinner, Louis can feel his heartbeat in his ears as Harry stands up from his seat, pulling Louis from his. Harry encircles his arms around Louis' waist and starts kissing Louis’ neck. Louis shudders at the light kisses that Harry is giving him; it feels relaxing, yet he feels hot.

                “This is your last chance, Lou,” Harry mumbles into Louis' neck, nipping at the sweet spot that he found years ago. Louis just shakes his head. He is not turning back:  he is ready and Harry is the perfect person to give his virginity to, as he knows he will have a very bright future with him.

                “I’m ready,” Louis says, holding Harry’s big hands. Harry removes his lips from Louis' neck and walks towards the bedroom. The room is lit up with the same scented candles and the silhouette of the moonlight. Today is the  twenty-fourth of December and Louis is ready and sure for the first time in his life.

                Harry turns Louis around so he is facing him, holding Louis’ jaw, caressing it while looking at Louis’ cerulean eyes. Harry can see adoration and trust in Louis' eyes, and  it’s flattering that Louis trusts him as Harry would do anything not to lose his trust.

                And their lips touch. It’s like the first time they kissed on their first date. Louis shudders as he feels his veins come alive a little. He puts his arms around Harry’s neck, on his tip toes and kisses Harry a little harder than he plans to. They moan into the kiss, Harry swiping his tongue along Louis' bottom lip, Louis opening his mouth and gasping at the feeling of Harry’s tongue against him.

                His waist feels warm as Harry’s big hands are on him. Harry breaks the kiss before removing Louis’ caramel sweater. Louis shudders at the cool wind hitting his chest, making his nipples hard. Harry removes his own t-shirt, throwing it away before attaching his lips to Louis’ again.

                Harry pushes Louis gently against the bed. The curly boy crawls above Louis and starts kissing his neck. Louis closes his eyes, heart pounding as Harry leaves love bites on his neck before moving to his collarbone. Harry licks his nipples before attaching them to his mouth. Louis gasps, arching his back. He had never know he had sensitive nipples.

                His hands finds Harry’s hair as Harry continues to suck Louis’ left nipple while tugging at the right nipple. Louis’ chinos are already tight and he wants Harry to just stop teasing him right now.

                “H-haz,” Louis whimpers. “P-please don’t tease.”

                Louis hears Harry hum before detaching his lips from Louis' nipples and moving down to kiss Louis’ stomach to his obvious bulge. Harry unbuttons his chinos and pulls them away, struggling to take them off seeing as how tight they are around Louis' thighs. Harry throws the chinos on the floor before starting to nip on Louis’ inner thighs.

                The younger boy whimpers, looking down and seeing  the head of his cock peeking out from the waistband of his boxers. Louis tries to touch it but Harry just slaps his hands away.

                Harry then laps over Louis’ clothed erection, Louis closing his eyes and arching his back, Harry teasing him too much for his liking.

                Harry removes Louis’ boxers, his cock lying down against his stomach, head wet with precum. Harry folds Louis’ knees to his chest. Harry breathes into Louis’ hole and it smells like the brand of soap that the both of them use when they are in the shower.

                The older boy pokes his tongue out and gives Louis’ hole a kitten lick. Louis gasps when the wetness of Harry’s tongue touches his hole. Louis' hips thrust up and Harry pins them down on the mattress and continues to lap over Louis’ hole.

                Louis fists the sheet, wincing and moaning as Harry thrusts his tongue inside of Louis’ hole. It feels good, too good and Louis can't believe that he didn’t have sex with Harry earlier, he didn’t fucking know that it would feel this good.

                Harry nips at Louis’ rim and bites it lightly before going back to lapping his hole. Louis’ hands find Harry’s hair and Louis holds tight as Harry continues to rim him.

                The younger boy gasps as Harry puts a finger beside his tongue and thrusts it in and out. Louis shudders as Harry curls his finger upwards and touches his prostate.

                “Harry,” Louis whimpers. Harry continues to finger Louis with one of his fingers until Louis is a little bit loose before adding a second finger. It burns slightly, Louis thinks, but it is bearable.

                Harry’s tongue encircles Louis’ hole as Harry starts to scissor Louis. Louis is breathing though his mouth as he can't breathe properly through his nose. He releases a whimper as Harry adds a third finger and continues to scissor him.

                Harry continues to hit Louis’ prostate and Louis is close to cumming.

                “I’m ready, Haz,” Louis whispers. Harry seems to hear him because he removes his tongue and long fingers.

                Harry then grabs the bottle of lube on the nightstand that Louis hadn’t noticed before. Harry then unbuttons his own skinny jeans, along with his boxers. Louis looks at Harry’s cock standing on his stomach as Harry puts the skinny jeans away from the bed. Harry covers his cock with lube and hisses at the contact of his hands coating his cock with lube.

                The older boy puts a pillow underneath Louis’ lower back and grabs Louis’ legs, putting them on his shoulders. “Are you ready, Boo?” Harry asks, panting as he puts the head of his cock against Louis’ entrance. Louis bites his lips before nodding, ready to make love for the first time with Harry.

                Harry pushes the head of his cock and Louis arches his back at the sudden burn. Harry is bigger than three fingers. One of Harry’s hands holds Louis’ ankle as the other pushes his cock all the way in.

                The head of Harry’s cock is against Louis’ prostate, making Louis this close to cumming. Harry leans down a little bit, pinning Louis’ hands on the mattress above his head as he starts thrusting slowly into Louis.

                Harry leans down to kiss Louis as he rocks back and forth into Louis. “So tight, Lou,” Harry says, starting to speed up his movements. Harry breaks the kiss, grabbing Louis tight and continuing to fuck him. Louis releases these cute ‘uh’s as Harry continues to hit his prostate.

                He is so so so close but he wants to wait until Harry is also close. Harry is rocking into Louis fast, leaning down to bite into the younger boy’s neck, nipping a love bite, “So close, baby.”

                Louis nods, closing his eyes and gasping as Harry turns into a machine. “I love you, Haz.”

                “Love you too,” Harry moans. “Are you close?”

                Louis hums and Harry kisses him. Louis can feel the burning coil at the bottom of his stomach. Louis shouts as he comes on his and Harry’s stomach. Harry is deep inside of Louis when he comes, filling Louis up with his come.

                Harry pants, collapsing next to Louis before grabbing some tissue to clean Louis’ stomach. Harry pulls out, his come leaking from Louis’ hole. He is about to pick up some tissue to clean Louis’ hole when Louis stops him by holding his wrist and shaking his head.

                “I want something to remember you by in the morning.” Louis smiles tiredly and Harry can't argue because of how tired he is also.

                 “It’s going to be hard to remove tomorrow,” Harry reminds him.

                Louis just kisses Harry’s cheeks before moving so his head is on Harry’s stomach. “Dont care,” Louis says, “As long as you're mine and I’m yours.”

                Harry smiles down at Louis and kisses the younger boy’s button nose, making Louis giggle, “I love you, Boo.”

                “I love you too, Hazzie.”

                It’s the twenty fourth of December and too many important things have happened today.


End file.
